


甜言蜜语不耐症

by syuyaa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuyaa/pseuds/syuyaa
Summary: 正因为是这样的关系，所以不论在什么地方，在多少人面前，做多少亲密暧昧的事情都无妨。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 25





	甜言蜜语不耐症

“焕雄哥，怎么一个人躲在这里？”

盖着眼睛的手迅速被放下来捂上了捅娄子的忙内的嘴，甚至在吕焕雄困倦的眼睛还没怎么适应被推开的门照进黑暗房间的白炽灯光之前，对于一向反应迟缓的他来说简直是质的飞跃。

孙东柱被他力气大的推得一愣，瞪圆了眼珠子看他。

可是已经晚了。

那边很快有声音传过来，“熊尼啊，我找了你好久…”气的吕焕雄直踢孙东柱的屁股。

“既然知道是躲在在这里的为什么还扯着嗓子喊？！”

忙内的眼珠子滴溜溜地转了几圈，对他做了一个含义不明的微笑，脚底抹油溜走了。

吕焕雄对着无人的空气锤了几拳，颓废地躺回沙发上之前被带着热度的身体揽进怀里，然后休息室的门啪地关上了。

黑暗里有点压迫感的声音向他袭来：

“焕雄啊，为什么又躲我？”

吕焕雄有时候有点怀念刚见到金英助的时候，被代表赞誉做什么都好的哥哥，漂亮又温柔，因为发掘了相互的共同点而有一些旁人不及的默契……而不是像现在这样。

他第六次想从金英助怀里挣脱，金英助像前五次一样伸长胳膊把他捞回去，这一次凑近了他耳垂后面喷气，一副要亲不亲的样子，痒得他缩起了肩膀，用手推开了金英助的脸。

常人说金英助多情，但是大概只有吕焕雄知道金英助在镜头前表现出来的不及私下的十分之一。

他本来不是个抗拒肢体接触的人，但是在他21年的人生经历里，他猜测在他是婴儿需要父母照顾的时候，也没曾出现像金英助这么粘着他的人，那个架势看起来大概是要把下辈子和下下辈子的拥抱和亲吻都做完。吕焕雄马上就能想到金英助对此会说什么，像是一生太短了，想做的事和想说的话都要立刻去做才不会浪费之类的。他认同，非常认同，…只要不要每次都在越轨的边缘试探。

他几乎感到了金英助的熟悉的鼻息，在这个大家都整装端坐的，不知道有几万人在看着的直播镜头前面。他心跳的快从胸口蹦出来，因为震惊连躲避的动作都僵硬了，就那样僵持了几秒才伸出另一只没被金英助抓住的手去把他推开。

他连声音都激动的变形了，语调扭曲又奇怪，在听起来就不正常的音高上歪歪扭扭地爬着。  
那次直播结束后吕焕雄还没离开录音棚就爆发了。

“你不觉得自己很过分吗？那可是在直播里啊！”

“不过分，…和焕雄推开我的几百次相比一点也不过分。”

金英助回答得不假思索，理直气壮地让吕焕雄产生自己才是不正常的那一个的错觉。

他一时说不出话来，被金英助悄无声息地转换了立场。

“熊尼才是，怎么能总对我那么冷淡呢？”

金英助语气矫揉，带着弧度的嘴唇嘟起来，真的像受了天大的委屈一样。

这个人除了甜言蜜语，巧舌如簧又有另一套。

“我后悔了，…我当初就不应该答应他…啊啊啊你别走我不要和他睡同一间房。”

承受了太多的忙内甩开了他的胳膊，抱起了自己的玩偶。

“晚了，他昨天就和我说要换房间。”

“……”

“真那么讨厌的话，和他分手不就行了？”

孙东柱丢下一句，干净利落地走了。

吕焕雄在脑子里想了一下听到分手的话金英助会怎么做，然后又起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

给金英助打开门的时候他穿戴整齐，连微笑都像是马上要去机场被饭拍一样。

“走吧，我们出去走走吧，难得的休假不是吗？”

广场上人很多，他们贴得很近，袖口微妙地蹭来蹭去。

“如果有谁都不认识我们的地方，就能牵着手一起走路了吧？”

牵得还少吗难道…？吕焕雄这句话差一点就脱口而出了，可是他看见金英助安详地看着他们的指尖微笑着，让吕焕雄想起来了，在出道前那段兵荒马乱的日子里，金英助有一次也是穿着这件衣服，透过练习室的玻璃门对他眨眼睛。

那一次他们也去什么地方散步来着，金英助有点遗憾地说，出道之后可能就不能这样随心所欲地想去哪里就去哪里想做什么就做什么了。

“镜头前面不论做什么大家都不会误会的啊。”

吕焕雄终于理解了金英助是什么意思。

他们就是这样不论多么亲密，都无法炫耀给全世界的人看的关系。

“雄尼，真可爱…”

说这话的时候金英助拿手指按压被他侵犯着的穴口，吕焕雄忍不住又多吐出了几句破碎的呻吟，金英助好像又往进挤了几分，相连的地方发出不同寻常的炙热温度让他不由自主地瑟缩着咬紧了，然后听到金英助发出满足的谓叹。

金英助去吻吕焕雄眼周氲开的红晕，然后是才刚刚被他蹂躏出血色的嘴唇，像蜜蜂采集花蜜一样勾出甜美的汁水然后又无法满足地流连不去。

“真可爱，…这里也可爱…这里也…”

他用指腹擦过了吕焕雄的嘴唇，然后又抚过滚烫得耳垂，一边用蛊惑一样的声音说着。吕焕雄呼吸不畅，意识飘忽，但是被金英助锁在背后的手和下面被不停地推开又填满的感觉提醒他这位哥哥做的事也许没有像说话的语气这样温柔。

他的哥哥像猫一样舔着上翘的嘴角，用琥珀一样的眸子盯着他看。那眼光赤裸又多情，每次吕焕雄都在看清楚之前就瑟缩着避开。

他闭上眼睛往金英助怀里缩，做出一种想挣开他的限制是为了拥抱他的撒娇姿态。金英助低头拿脸颊贴住吕焕雄头顶乱糟糟的发旋蹭了一会儿，但是并没有如愿松开他的手腕。

“…哥…英助哥…”

吕焕雄平日擅长在游戏失败之后耍赖好免除惩罚，虽然实际上成功的次数并不太多。这次也是——金英助放轻了力气扯了扯他的手腕，吕焕雄的话被呜咽打断了，被迫展开肩膀，把胸前红缨送到了金英助嘴里。金英助舌面粗糙牙齿尖锐，毫不留情地噬咬，用让吕焕雄觉得那处早就该麻木的力道，但是酥麻的快感源源不断地传到下身，因为带了点刺痛让他变得更敏感起来。

到底是谁说金英助温柔的来着…吕焕雄几乎到了极限，一边抖一边头脑混乱地想着，金英助再碾过肠壁上某一点的时候他叫着射出来，白浊弄脏了金英助的小腹。

他已经没有力气了，连手腕终于被大发慈悲地松开也没有任何动作，只能在刚射精之后的钝感时间里看着金英助从他胸前抬起头来，过了好久眼睛里才恢复了聚焦，用雾蒙蒙的毫无威慑力的眼睛狠狠地瞪了金英助一眼。

“…太可爱了，焕雄…”

金英助声音里带了点笑。

他逐渐因为金英助没有尽头的甜言蜜语感到羞耻，何况那个人还在威风堂堂地在他身上游走，用嘴唇和手指，或者是视线——金英助的眼睛像是在蜜里泡过了一样，落在他身上的时候总让他因为肉麻连脚趾都想蜷缩起来。怎么会有人能这么直接浓烈地表达出自己的感情呢，艺术化到几乎不是现实的程度。连长相都是艺术，吕焕雄又看到自己时常忍不住想去捋直的那绺头发，被汗沾湿了贴在金英助耳朵上，仍旧是卷翘的样子。

“别说了，…快别说了…”

吕焕雄忍不住要去捂他的嘴，金英助的呼气暧昧地喷出来，甚至伸出舌头来舔了一下的手心。  
他紧握住吕焕雄的腰，把人抬起来一点，又深深地撞进去。

“…那怎么办，…因为熊尼真的太好看了，…我忍不住啊。”

吕焕雄手松下来了，因为没有力气不得不攀附到他肩膀上。他张口咬下去，结果只是留下了一排浅浅的牙印。

“…我知道了，啊啊啊…你轻点…”

反正金英助这个人和他那束不听话的头发一样，他推开一百次，第一百零一次还是会不知疲倦地贴上来。

接到他递过去的手幅的时候，金英助惊讶地挑起了眉，在台上愣住了几秒，连饭撒都忘记了送。

吕焕雄恢复了两手空空的状态，不像金英助和旁边的成员们一样手里抱满了粉丝扔上来的小礼物。他很快转身过去继续挥手了，什么礼物都没接，但是眼光像是要和每个到场的粉丝都有视线接触一样深长含情地看着。气氛热烈，在音乐声里所有的人都在挥洒汗水和喊叫，没有人会注意到这里的一点小小插曲，连摄像机都不在这边。

顶上的猫耳头饰没有戴稳，砸到了吕焕雄递给他的那条手幅写着金英助名字的那一面。

正因为是这样的关系，所以不论在什么地方，在多少人面前，做多少亲密暧昧的事情都无妨。


End file.
